2052fandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for Cynthia
"Cynthia Siege declared inevitable; general directive acknowledged; Defend at all costs!"-Unyielding Defiance station order directorate, D.C.I.M.F Orbital Defense Command The Battle for Cynthia was a conflict fought between the Koozer-Ga, and the increasingly desperate leadership of the Dragon Confederation, who were hell-bent on preventing them from reaching the western cities, circumventing Temple Mountain's Volcanic Wastelands, and reaching New Atlantis. =Background= Cynthia is a large city built on a steep mountain over looking the Valley of Souls, the safest route through the Atlas Mountains. After Cynder III had returned from her expedition into the Nanatalean Empire with it's leader, The High Council decreed that she was to educate Xinxala on the country's history, a trip that led them to enter the ancient Catacombs. While Observing the tomb of her Ancestor, She learns from Delila that the Koozer-Ga have attacked Warfang from the Precursor catacombs beneath the city, and that both her parents were killed during a failed attempt to defend the palace there, making Cynder III the queen. Retreating to Cynthia for her coronation, She later learns that the nearby city-states have fallen as well, But from Tera that the Cheetah Tribe are immune to infection, and thus can hold them on Avalar's border with the now-infested Rayvair city-state. Now, a Siege is inevitable. =Enemy at the Gates= After Vulcan revealed the Precursor warship Bonestellar-Makes-Eternal-Lasting, the Koozer-Ga were sighted in the mountains surrounding the city. Cynder III and Xinxala are sent to Unyielding Defiance for their protection, while Delila commands the Honor Guard defending the city. The Great Causeway-the only road into the city, is wired for demolition, and the city prepares for the inevitable bombardment. The evacuation begins in earnest as an enemy army is sighted on the far side of the Canyons surrounding the city. The enemy lob Infection form-containing projectiles at the city and it's buildings, damaging many of them and starting fires throughout the city. As the enemy crowd onto the Great Causeway, and begin to batter at the ancient doors of Cynthia's City Gates, Cynder III orders Delila to destroy the causeway. While she hesitates, the Central span of the causeway collapses and explodes in the canyon below, and the koozer-Ga breach the city and swarm it's streets, just as the evacuation craft leave with the civilian population. =Fortress Standoff= "The Honor Guard took up defensive postions on the fortress while the city burns around them..."-text describing the city in ruins after the Koozer-Ga's attack. Though their defense had bought enough time for the civilians to evacuate, the entire city was in ruins, and the Koozer-Ga were everywhere. The Honor Guard retreated to the one place in the city that was still defensible: The Fortress , a complex fortification protecting the Royal Palace and the city's Great Dragon Temple. There, they could hope to hold out long enough for reinforcements to reach the city. Slowly, the enemy forces assembled outside this fortification, and proceeded to lay siege to it, though the civilians had long since left the city and the High Council had retreated to a starship. The Honor Guard repelled many attacks, but eventually, the fortress was breached. Owing to it's concentric design and the shear scale of it's construction, the Koozer-Ga were then surrounded within the outer ward between the walls of the fortress, and defeated. The Koozer-Ga would later take this city, though it had bought time for the other cities to be warned and adequate defenses prepared for them; but not before ships of the Dragon Confederation Navy Glassed parts of Cynthia in an attempt to deny them dominion over the ancient city. =Sources= Unless otherwise stated, all text comes from The Legend of Cynder: Rise of the Dragon Cult Chapter 4: Mantle of the Ancestors-background section. Chapter 5: Exodus- General information relating to the siege and the Precursor warship discovered by Vulcan. Chapter 6: Siege information relating to the last-ditched attempt to defend the city from the Fortress.